U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,312 discloses a cooler for use as a heat sink for electrical components or circuits consisting of several cooler layers which are joined flat to one another, which are stacked on top of one another, which form between channels through which coolant flows and which each discharge into at least one first collection space for supply of the coolant and into a second collection space for draining the coolant, the collection spaces being formed by openings in the cooler layers and the cooling channels by structuring at least one area of the coolant layers with openings, the area being between the openings.
US 2005/0168950 A1 a semiconductor cooling device including at least an upper plate, an intermediate plate and a lower plate, and has a coolant inlet portion, an outlet portion and a flow passage portion. The upper plate and the lower plate are composite plates constituted by plating copper maintaining a thickness of not smaller than 0.05 mm on one surface or on both surfaces of auxiliary plates made of a material having a tensile strength of not smaller than 1000 N/mm2, a heat conductivity of not smaller than 100 W/m·K and a coefficient of thermal expansion of not larger than 6.0 ppm/° C. The semiconductor cooling device tries to prevent occurrence of distortion in the semiconductor cooling device and to prevent the semiconductor chip from being separated away from the semiconductor cooling device in case the semiconductor chip and the semiconductor cooling device are thermally expanded.
The described cooler is costly if a number of coolers have to be combined to a system. High effort is needed if the electrical components on two or more coolers need to be aligned to each other with high precision.